Ninjas in High School
by kunoichi goddess
Summary: Neji has just been assigned the role of captain for an A ranked mission. Now he and his group of Anbu and Jounin must travel all the way to Hidden Cloud and pose as normal high schoolers! Mainly nejiten, and some sasusaku, naruhina,and leeoc.
1. Chapter 1

Oh my god! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I kept saying I'd have so much time over the summer to write and now it turns out I have less than I did over the school year. I'm sooo sorry.

Thanks so much to those that read and reviewed my other fic, His and Hers. I was only planning on making it a one-shot, but I've decided to make a sequel, not another chapter,after **capoload** and **NarutosGirl52 **suggested that I write more. However don't expect any update any time soon.

Well, here's my new story, Ninjas in High School

New Mission

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(A/N: everyone is about 17.)

_Ring! Ring!_ Tenten reached out and clicked the snooze button on the alarm clock. _It's only 6:00. _A nearly incoherent, "Five more minutes, Mommy," escaped from her mouth. The girl was obviously still half-asleep. Her mother and father had passed away 7 years ago, sacrificing their lives for the town of Konoha.

Her eyes shot open, and made their way to the window. It was open. _I _know_ I closed it last night. _Gracefully, she got out of bed without making a sound, grabbed the kunai from underneath her pillow, and slinked into the kitchen where the light was on. In a flash, she had her kunai to the intruder's throat and hissed, "Make one move and you're dead."

A familiar voice said, "Tenten, it's only me."

Tenten dropped the kunai. "Lee, what are you doing here? I thought you were a burglar." _But then again, what would a burglar steal from my house?_ It was true. Tenten had almost nothing of real value in her home, unless someone wanted to steal her toaster or microwave, there wasn't much at her place.

"I came here to talk to you but you were asleep so I figured I would just get something from your fridge to eat until you woke up. Your frigde was empty so I ordered a pizza. It should be here soon."

Tenten sighed. "Next time, Lee, if you want to talk to me, give me a call like everyone else, instead of climbing in through my window. What did you want to talk about?"

Lee's eyes got really big and watery.

"Let me guess. You asked Sakura out and she said no?"

Lee nodded.

Tenten sighed again. "Lee, why don't you just give up on her already? It's pretty obvious she likes the Uchiha. I'm sure you can find someone else who'll like you more than Sakura."

Lee shook his head. "I can't just do that. I can't give up. I'll keep asking Sakura until she says yes."

It was Tenten's turn to shake her head. She didn't understand why Lee kept on hoping with Sakura. But, if she couldn't talk Lee out of it, then all she could do was support him. Lee was a big boy now. He was a jounin, and a strong one at that. He could take care of himself. Eventually, things would work out for Lee.

_Ding-Dong. _The pizza had arrived.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ding-Dong 

Neji sat up in bed and looked at the clock. _It's only 6:15. Who would come to my house this early? _He groggily got up and opened the door. It was Sakura.

Neji frowned. "What are you doing here? Isn't it a little early to be waking people up?"

"The Hokage requests your presence."

_What does the Hokage need me for at this hour? _Neji just nodded. "I have to get dressed first." (A/N: don't worry. Neji doesn't sleep nude. He just has to change out of his sleeping clothes)

Sakura nodded and left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade was in her office talking to her pink-haired apprentice and a man covered in a cloak when someone knocked on the door. Speaking to the mysterious man, she said, "That's probably Neji." A little louder, she yelled for him to come in. When Neji had opened the door and taken a seat, Tsunade told Sakura to leave the three of them alone.

"Neji, I'm sorry for waking you up this early, but it was urgent."

Neji nodded.

"A form with an A-rank mission on it has just been turned in this morning. Since you're one of the strongest Anbus I have, I have assigned you the role of captain for this mission. You'll need to leave soon."

Neji nodded again.

"It's going to be very dangerous. It's ranked as an A mission, but it could very possibly be an S-ranked one. This man right here," Tsunade nodded to the man in the corner, "will give you further details. Any questions at this point."

"Who else will be coming with me?"

"You're the captain so that's up to you. However, I will make a suggestion." She looked straight at the Hyuuga. "Do not try to complete this mission by yourself. I know you, Hyuuga. You may think you're invincible but you're not." Speaking in a lighter tone, she said, "I suggest you take perhaps four or five others to go, but who they are, is your choice."

Neji nodded.

"So, do you know who you want for this mission?"

Neji without a moment's hesitation rattled off four names. "Tenten, Rock Lee, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke. I believe none of them are off on a mission right now."

Tsunade nodded. "Then I believe you are right. They are all good choices." She looked at the man in the cloak. "All four are Anbu members. Rock Lee is the one of the strongest taijutsu users in Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto is overall, very strong with great stamina. Uchiha Sasuke is the last surviving Uchiha, also very strong. And Tenten is one of the strongest female Anbus Konoha has." Turning back to Neji she said, "The four of them will go with you. Do you want any others?"

Neji thought it through. _The four of them are strong, but will they be enough? After all, this is an A-ranked mission, possibly S. Who else will I need? A medic would probably be a good idea. Sakura? I know she was rather weak before, but after training with Tsunade, she's gotten much stronger. But, she only just turned Jounin a few months ago. I don't know if Tsunade will let her go on such a dangerous mission. Oh well, the only way to find out would be to ask. _"Tsunade-sama, would you mind if Haruno Sakura came?"

The hokage looked surprised at the request. "Sakura? Well, I suppose it is time that she went off on an A-ranked mission as a medic-nin without me. The experience will be good for her. I'm sure Sasuke and Naruto will look after her. It should be fine."

Neji nodded.

"Anyone else?"

Neji thought it over. "Hokage-sama,I know that Hinata has just become a Jounin, but i still request that she come."

Tsunade nodded. "It'll be good for her if her first mission as a jounin were with you. She'll learn a lot. Permission granted. Anyone else?"

"No Tsunade-sama."

"Good, here is the mission paper. If there are no more questions, I'll introduce to you the man that requestedKonoha's assistance. He came all the way from Kumogakure. Neji, meet the raikage of Hidden Cloud."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, what do you people think? Good, bad? Well, like I said, don't expect an update too fast. I'll try and get one up, but I'm not very sure of my summer schedule. I don't have a lot of time. Whatever happened to having fun over the summer?

I don't really know ifI like the title of my story yet, so it might change, but it probably won't.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god. I am SOOOO sorry. I took forever to update. I totally don't blame any of you if you yell at me for my slowness. I've just been sooooo busy with school. But thank you soooooo much to everyone who reviewed my first chapter.

I'm thinking about making a different account on But, i'm not sure yet. So don't be suprised if this story shows up under a different name later on! Well, ok, i'll shut and let you read this chapter.

Chapter 2-Why me?

Naruto sat at Ichiraku with his two former teammates. After everyone had become a chuunin three years before, they had stopped working together on missions. That's not to say they never went on _any _missions together, but it was rare when _all_ three went on the same one. As such, they had made an agreement to meet with each other at least once a month so that they wouldn't grow too far apart.

Now, three years later, the three of them were busier than ever. Sasuke and had been an Anbu members for a year now while Naruto had just recently made it to Sasuke's level. Sakura had just made Jounin about 6 months before.

It had only been about 7:30 in the morning when they had gotten together. Normally they wouldn't meet that early due to the fact that Sakura had said she wanted her beauty sleep. Sakura smiled. She remembered the last time they had gotten together and she had told them this.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Flashback begins 

"_Well, I think we better go back home. It's getting pretty late."_

"_Aww…but Sakura-chan, we just got here," Naruto complained. _

"_Naruto, what are you talking about? We got together for lunch, and now it's already 11PM! We've been together practically the whole day." _

"_It doesn't _feel_ like a day though." _

_Naruto and Sakura bickered while Sasuke just listened to them quietly in the background. The only time he spoke was when he was offering Sakura insults to use when she spoke to Naruto. _

"_Next time we can meet for breakfast, too! Then we would really have a whole day together!"_

_Sakura shook her head. "Naruto, I can't get up that early. I need my beauty sleep."_

"_Really? I don't think you do." He froze. He hadn't even realized he was talking until Naruto had looked at him in astonishment. He didn't know what made him do it. All he knew was that he wished he had kept quiet. The only thing that kept the blush off his face was the years of practice he had had hiding his emotions. Sasuke tried to disguise his embarrassment and real meaning behind a few words. "I mean…ninja aren't suppose to care so much about how they look." He quickly looked away from Sakura and Naruto, probably a stupid thing to do. _

_All Sakura could do was smile stupidly. But Naruto asked Sasuke, "Hey… dude… are you feeling okay?"_

_Flashback ends_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Normally, Sakura would have still slept in that morning, despite how Sasuke had told her she didn't need to. _Although I'm still not completely sure why he said that… _However, Sakura had had to wake up that morning when Tsunade had told her to go get Neji. After Sakura had been dismissed from Tsunade's office, she had woken up Naruto and Sasuke. The three of them had been reminiscing on days from when they were still genin when a chuunin appeared in front of them. He nodded to each of them politely and quickly said, "Message for Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura from Hyuuga Neji." He handed them the scroll and disappeared, leaving the three ninjas to themselves once more.

"Sakura-chan, read it out loud."

"Okay," Sakura replied, "For Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura. I, Hyuuga Neji, have just been assigned captain for an A-ranked mission, possibly S-ranked. The Hokage has allowed me to choose my own team and the three of you were chosen to come. Meet me at 4 PM at the front gates, today. Pack lightly as we will be traveling for a while. Bring only what you need. I will give no further details until then, in the case that this should land in the wrong hands."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke and Naruto. "Well, it looks like we're going on a mission."

"Today! Yay! Sakura-chan, Sasuke-baka, it's been forever since we went on a mission together!"

Sasuke scoffed. "There's hardly any reason to be happy that we get to spend time together on a mission. Remember, he said possibly S-rank. We're not going to have that much free time. Just don't get in my way. I don't want to have to save you every time we're attacked. And don't call me baka, you baka."

Sakura interrupted before the fight could develop any further. "There was a man here this morning in the Hokage's office. He looked rather important. Maybe that's who turned in the mission." She looked over at Naruto and saw that he was on his eighth bowl of ramen already. She shook her head and looked back at Sasuke.

"Well, I don't care what you say Sasuke-_baka. _I'm still happy that we get to go on a mission together. Naruto ordered his ninth bowl of ramen.

Sakura looked at her two friends as they argued. Sasuke sat there as cool, calm, and collected as ever, while Naruto was still the obnoxious, loud, ramen-loving boy he was. Years had passed since they were Genin, but she still considered them as the same Team 7 they used to be.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Neji left the Hokage's office. After meeting the Raikage, and having the mission explained to him in a little more detail, he had asked Tsunade to send someone to tell his group of Anbus and Jounins to meet him at exactly 4 PM. Everyone that is, besides Tenten. Neji had told the Hokage that he would tell her himself.

On the way to Tenten's apartment, he passed by Ichiraku and saw the former Team 7 sitting there. The Uchiha and Naruto were arguing while Sakura spotted him and waved him over. Neji was somewhat annoyed. He didn't like to be interrupted, even if it was just while walking to someone's house.

"Yes?" Neji asked somewhat impatiently.

Sakura ignored his annoyance and took out the scroll. "We just got the message that we're going on a mission. Do you know how long it's going to be? My parents are probably going to want to know before I leave."

"Truth is, I don't know. The type of mission we're going on could last for a week, to maybe even a few months."

"Months?" interrupted Naruto. "Did you hear that Sakura-chan, Sasuke-baka? Months!"

Sasuke looked rather annoyed. _I hate that nickname._

"He only said maybe, Naruto," Sakura explained.

While Team 7 had been busy talking, the Hyuuga had managed to sneak away and continue on his way to Tenten's house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tenten was just about to sit down when the doorbell rang. She went to the door and opened it. "Lee, didn't you just leave aft—oh! Hi Neji. I thought it was Lee again. You… want to come in?"

"No, this will only take a minute." Neji stood by the door.

"Oh, ok. Well, what brings you here? You rarely stop by just to say hi. Wait…let me correct that. You _never_ stop by just to say hi."

"I just came to tell you that I've been assigned as captain for an A-ranked mission, submitted by the kage of lightning village himself."

"Oh, ok. Um…so… when are you leaving?"

"I'll be leaving at 4 PM."

"Oh, um…ok. Is that all? Or is there something else you want to tell me?" Tenten asked a little hopefully.

"Well, I asked the hokage forsix certain people to accompany me on this mission. The Hokage was okay with everyone I chose. Now, all I need to know is whether you'll go.

"Of course I'll go." Tenten was slightly surprised.

Neji nodded, as if knowing that would be her answer. "We meet at 4 PM at the front gates. Pack lightly since we'll be traveling for a few days."

"Ok…uh…" Tenten gulped. She wanted to ask him a question, but was unsure if she should.

Neji looked at her. "What?"

"Well…um…"

"Tenten, whatever's on your mind, either say it or I'm leaving."

"Well, I was just wondering why you picked me to go on the mission with you?" Tenten said in a rush. She looked down, a little embarrassed, wondering if that was a stupid question to ask.

Neji was surprised by her question. "Oh…it… was an obvious choice. You're one of the strongest female Anbus in Konoha." It seemed like Neji was picking his words carefully. "I have to go talk to Lee now." Neji turned around to leave. (A/N: he didn't really have to talk to Lee, he just made it up)

Tenten sighed. _Well, it's not like I was expecting anything different. You _have_ to stop thinking about it, Tenten. Neji doesn't like guy-obsessed girls anyways._ "Ok, bye"

"Bye." Neji was about to close the door behind him but hesitantly stopped. "Tenten…I… I don't know anyone that I can trust more than you." With that said, he quickly shut the door behind him and left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, that's it for this chapter. I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner, but to tell you the truth. I haven't even started writing it yet...

I've decided that i'm going to try and do what a few other writers do and reply to my reviewers. I'm not going to do it this time, but i'll try next time. Bye people, oh, please review!


End file.
